Dragonika 2: Alcander's Revenge
by Olivsissweet
Summary: SEQUEL TO DRAGONIKA! Three years have passed since Nick had been captured and so far, Alcander hasn't shown himself. However, that won't last forever... WARNING: Violence


"This sucks!" Nick said as he worked on his homework. "Why do we need to know about History anyway? It's not like we'll use it in the future."

_Maybe it helps to learn from other people's mistakes_, Vesper said. _We learn not to make the same mistakes that our ancestors made when we learn about History._

"I guess you're right," Nick said with a sigh. "I just wish I could go outside and play with my brothers."

Nick was now seventeen. Three years had gone by since he had been kidnapped by Alcander. Joe had graduated from school two years ago and was able to hang out with Kevin. Nick envied his brothers. He still had one more year of school.

_Albus was in the Dracones war_, Vesper said, _Not the Dragonika war._

"Oh," Nick said when he realized his mistake. "Thanks Vesper."

_You're welcome,_ Vesper said.

Nick finally closed his books and ran outside with Vesper. They played soccer with Joe, Kevin, Flava, and Caelum. It was dragons against the humans. The dragons always went easy on the boys so that they wouldn't accidentally hurt them.

Nick had the ball and was kicking it down the field. Vesper was following close behind him. She ran in front of Nick and tried to get the ball. Nick kicked the ball in between her legs and made a goal. Nick, Kevin, and Joe cheered and bumped fists.

"We're so awesome!" Joe said.

"Yeah we are!" Kevin exclaimed excitedly.

_Quit gloating!_ Caelum said. _We're still two points ahead of you._

"Shut up Caelum!" Joe grumbled. "We'll beat you!"

The dragons had the ball this time. Vesper passed the ball to Flava who kicked it to Caelum. Joe tried to get the ball from Caelum but Caelum kicked it to Vesper again. Nick ran to the ball but Vesper kicked it before Nick could. Vesper ended up making a goal.

The dragons ended up winning the game. The three boys went inside and took showers, getting ready for dinner. Nick took off his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. There were old scars and burn marks all over his body. Nick sighed and got in the shower.

Nick got out of the shower and dressed in a loose white shirt and brown trousers. Then he dried his hair with a towel and met his family in the dining room. They said grace and ate their dinner. Vesper laid down behind Nick's chair, breathing warm air on his back. She was letting him know she was there for him.

Tomorrow was the three year anniversary of Nick getting kidnapped by Alcander. Nick couldn't be more nervous. Every year Nick was scared that Alcander would kidnap him or attack his family. But every year, nothing would happen. That didn't mean that Nick was any less nervous, though.

"Nick?" Joe said, causing Nick to lift his head. "Nothing is going to happen tomorrow."

"How can you be so sure?" Nick asked as he traced a scar on his left forearm.

Joe grabbed Nick's hand and Nick looked up at Joe.

"Because nothing has happened before," Joe said softly. "Even if something did happen, we would protect you."

Nick smiled at his brother. "Thanks Joe," he said.

"You're welcome," Joe said.

"Yeah, you've got six dragons while Alcander only has Fraxinus," Kevin said.

"He could've gotten more dragons by now," Nick stated.

"Oh, yeah," Kevin said.

"Don't worry Nick," Joe said. "I highly doubt Alcander can do much harm with one dragon and one hand."

"True," Nick said.

"I think everything will be fine tomorrow Sweetie," Sandy said.

"I agree," Tom said. "Just stay near the house and everything should be fine."

"But I have school tomorrow," Nick said.

"We'll let Nix and Sanguis go with you and Vesper," Tom said.

"Okay," Nick said.

After dinner, Nick, Vesper, Joe, Kevin, Caelum, and Flava watched the sunset. It was beautiful. Once the sun had set, Nick and Vesper got ready for bed. Since Nick had school tomorrow, he had to go to bed before his brothers. Nick said goodnight to everyone and went to bed.

"Vesper?" Nick whispered. Vesper lifted her head. "Do you think something will happen tomorrow?"

_Why do you ask?_ Vesper asked.

"Because I have a bad feeling that Alcander will show himself," Nick said. "I've been dreaming about it for weeks now."

_Just because you dreamt it, doesn't make it come true,_ Vesper said.

"I guess you're right," Nick said. "What about the bad feeling?"

_You're probably just paranoid,_ Vesper said. _I know I will be paranoid tomorrow._

"Yeah," Nick said. They were silent for a few minutes. "Vesper?"

_Hmm?_ Vesper hummed.

"I love you," Nick said.

Vesper smiled. _I love you too_, she said. _Now, get some sleep._

"Okay," Nick said. "Goodnight Vesper."

_Goodnight Nick,_ Vesper said.

* * *

**Yeah, I know that dragons playing soccer is stupid but I couldn't think of anything else so... Please review!**


End file.
